


[Podfic] where it is you might be going

by jestbee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Actor Dan, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, editor phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/pseuds/jestbee
Summary: Phil takes the editing internship in 2010 and Dan doesn’t hear from him again until he runs into him in a restaurant bathroom a year later.





	[Podfic] where it is you might be going

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [where it is you might be going](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684431) by [jestbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/pseuds/jestbee). 



**Length:**  01:09:14

** Download **

Mediafire: [M4A](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z4x41ouza91ucpd/Where_it_is_you_might_be_going.m4a/file) | [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b49xal4mgsoveyg/Where_it_is_you_might_be_going.mp3/file)

** Streaming **

Google Drive: [M4A](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1a-P88OpJNKkpvvfxOMXybqKlOj4LCYZ6) | [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1VSoVUMm8NE4xJ_DKkOGuRn9B58gkxqG5)


End file.
